


Lazy Day

by ArgentsArrows



Series: Halechester Short Stories [1]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ABO, Alpha!Dean, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 00:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentsArrows/pseuds/ArgentsArrows
Summary: In which Omega Derek Hale is pregnant and spending a lazy day at home with his Alpha.





	Lazy Day

**Author's Note:**

> This story will include a mention of something from The Arrangement, but you do not have to have read it to know what’s going on. At the time this was written there were three chapters up; the thing mentioned here happen in a later chapter.

 

           Derek lies on the couch, his head resting on his husband’s lap. His eyes are closed, head tilting toward the feeling of the Alpha’s fingers threading through his hair. He hardly listens to the voice of the man above him, deciding it wasn’t his business since the words weren’t directed at him. 

           “You asleep?” The same voice calls out to him quietly, pulling him from his daze. His eyes crack open, and he peers up at the other male through his lashes. “Almost,” he murmurs, his jaws widening in a quiet yawn. His arm is draped over his side, hand resting over his slowly growing baby bump. 

           Dean smiles, threading his fingers once more through Derek’s hair. “Well,” he begins, leaning back against the back of the couch, “you’re welcome to take a nap.” Derek whines at the movement, rolling over onto his other side and nuzzling his head against the Alpha’s abdomen. “Don’t want to,” he murmurs, reaching up and taking Dean’s hand in his own. He brings it down closer to himself, playing with his fingers absently and pressing an occasional kiss to his knuckles. Amused by his Omega’s actions, Dean turns his attention back to his brother.

           Derek once again ignores the sounds of the Alphas talking. After a few moments, he grows curious and turns his head to look at his brother-in-law. “Where’s Jessica?”

           “She’s at home with Johnny.”

            At the mention of his nephew, Dean instantly brightens. Derek frowns, looking up at Dean as if to make sure the conversation was okay. When the Alpha subtly nods his head, Derek speaks again. “When can I talk to her again?” Ever since the wedding, when Jessica helped Derek calm his nerves, he had been constantly looking for an excuse to spend time with the Beta. 

             “Soon,” Sam promises, “she has next week off work and I’ll be able to watch Johnny for a bit so you guys can meet up.” 

             Satisfied with the answer, Derek nods and rolls back over to hide his face against Dean’s abdomen. He once again closes his eyes, relaxing at the feeling of Dean threading his fingers through his hair.

 

oOoOoOo

 

             Around two hours later, after they’d eaten lunch and finished a movie, the men say their goodbyes and Sam leaves. Derek remains on the couch, while Dean walks his brother to the door.

             When his Alpha returns, Derek raises his head off of the couch. Dean sits where he was before, and once he’s situated Derek rests his head back on his lap. Dean smiles down at him, leaning down to press a quick kiss to Derek’s forehead.

             At the last second, Derek tilts his head back and pecks Dean’s lips quickly. “I love you,” he murmurs, reaching up with the hand previously on his stomach and resting it on the back of the Alpha’s neck. Dean hums to acknowledge Derek’s words, leaning down to close the space between them and kiss Derek again. The Omega smiles, leaning up to get closer before pulling away. 

             Dean rests his hand where Derek’s was before, running his thumb over the fabric covering his stomach. He smiles fondly when Derek relaxes under his touch.

             “I love you too, Derek.”

**Author's Note:**

> The length for this was completely intentional, I wasn’t planning to make anything unnecessarily detailed or long. I’ll probably have more up while I’m visiting family and can’t work on The Arrangement.


End file.
